Wholock: Ultimatum
by MagneticMischief
Summary: After Amy is kidnapped and tortured by Moriarty, the Doctor is forced to join forces with Sherlock Holmes to save her. But their alliance results in a series of events culminating in an old foe returning and an adventure of cosmic proportions! R / R!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing to awaken the Doctor was a sharp stab of unfathomable pain.

He opened his eyes to find himself dangling above the ground in a grimy, dirty, dingy back room. Upon tracing the pain, he found that a massive hook was pierced through his shoulder, causing him to hang from the ceiling.

The Doctor winced. The pain was so severe it was hard for him to think. But he had to work through the situation. Figure out how he got there. And more importantly, why?

But suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the playing of music off in the background. Schubert's "Die Forelle", the Doctor would recognize it anywhere.

And almost as soon as the music started playing, the small, aged television set laying in the room in front of the Doctor turned on. The Doctor could not make out who or what exactly what was on the screen, but he was able to figure it out instantaneously the moment he heard the voice. The voice of someone he had heard once and hoped and prayed to never hear again. The voice of arguably one of the darkest, most malevolent creatures in the entire universe.

It was the voice of Jim Moriarty.

"Hello! Are you enjoying your little playroom, Doctor? I did so hope you would..."

The Doctor struggled to speak. "W-what...w-what do you want..."

"I'm playing with one of your dolls, Doctor. You really should be more careful with little Amy running off on her own. You never know who she might run into..."

The Doctor gasped. He began to remember. Amy. She was taken. And it was all his fault. He had to save her.

"Little Jimmy Moriarty...I remember when you were six." The Doctor said, coughing up blood. "Im sure you remember me...and what I told you."

There was silence for a moment. Moriarty was clearly thinking back to his previous encounter with the Doctor...and how it had ended rather messily.

Finally he spoke. "I never forget. But I grew up, and now, you and I are not so different, are we?"

"I am...nothing like you. You should fear me."

Jim chuckled. "And you should fear me."

"Now, let Amy go. She's not a part of this. It's me you want..."

He could hear Jim ponder for a moment. "I see...'Raggedy Doctor'...I don't know...I can see why you like this dear little Amelia Pond...I certainly wouldn't want to hurt her..."

The Doctor tried to bring out all of the intimidation he could muster. "If you lay...a single finger on her..."

But Moriarty simply laughed. "You'll do what? Hang around some more? Even the fabulous Doctor...you've gotten boring..."

The Doctor fell silent. Moriarty was right. He had no idea what to do, he couldn't think...

"Do you want to save your precious doll, Doctor? You have one option. Do me a favor, just a simple little favor, and you can save your friend."

The Doctor weakly looked at the screen, desperate to know how he could save Amy.

Moriarty leaned in close to the camera and whispered into the microphone two simple words:

"Get Sherlock."

And with that, the Doctor's hook loosened and he fell with a thud to the ground. As he struggled to regain his bearings, the Doctor suddenly heard a bone-chilling sound from behind the door of the room he was in. An anguished, high-pitched scream.

Amy.

The Doctor looked at the television, furious, as Moriarty merely laughed at him.

"Stop it, Moriarty! Stop hurting her, just stop!"

But Moriarty wasn't listening anymore. He had hurt the Doctor, hurt him hard, and that was enough for him.

"The end!" Moriarty squealed mockingly, as the television screen went blank.

The Doctor's yelling soon ceased, and his pain caught up with him. Weakened, he collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

He wasn't sure how long he was out. But soon enough, the Doctor awoke cleaned up, wounds bandaged, and on the floor of the TARDIS once more. It was as if everything was back to normal.

But the Doctor could still feel the pain; still hear the music, still hear Moriarty's laughter and Amy's screams of pain.

Everything was far from normal.

Amy was gone, taken somewhere, and being tortured to death for Jim Moriarty's own sick amusement. And there was only one way to save her. One chance.

The Doctor had to get Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

72 HOURS PRIOR:

As the sun rose over London, everything seemed at relative peace and tranquility. It was as if the whole world was taking advantage of the silence, and activity was at an all time low.

A lone car drove across the highway exiting on a back road that hadn't been used in quite some time.

The road stopped off at the Naismith Mansion, the inside of which had been long since abandoned. But a massive complex had been built around the building, and was crawling with jack-booted agents, scientists, and machinery all hard at work.

The car stopped directly next to the sign in front of the facility, which read "TORCHWOOD FACILITY 4479-A". A tall, lean man in sunglasses stepped out of the car and gazed at the maze-like compound.

"Captain Harkness?"

Jack Harkness turned around as a man dressed in a pristine Torchwood uniform approached him. "Yeah that's me, who are you?"

"I'm Agent Tyrell Scott, the head and overseer of this project." The man said, holding out his hand for Jack to shake, a sentiment which he didn't return. "I've been personally appointed by the Director himself."

Jack looked out again at the complex. "You mean this isn't an isolated incident then?"

"Oh, Captain Harkness. While you and your boys have been mucking around in Cardiff, "Project: INFINITY" has been going on for months."

Jack scoffed. "What the hell is "Project: INFINITY?"

Tyrell smiled proudly. "It's a secret Torchwood operation designed as a fail safe to protect Earth. I assume you've been briefed of what happened last Christmas at these very coordinates?"

"I have." Jack remembered Christmas, 2009 as well as anyone. The Master Race. The return of the Time Lords. Gallifrey nearly crashing into the Earth. It had been like something out of a nightmare.

"Well, the Naismith incident was the last straw for the United Nations." Tyrell continued. "They weren't prepared to let any extraterrestrial forces come that close to endangering the Earth again. So they brought us in, got us to look back into Immortality Gate tech, and now we're on the verge of finding a way to take the fight to the enemy and show them that humanity isn't weak."

"Very poetic, Agent." Jack teased. "But you said Immortality Gate tech. You mean to say that wasn't destroyed?"

"Of course not! We recovered it right after the Naismith incident and have strengthened it ten-fold. You know it has far greater potential then any of us could ever imagine?" The two men stopped walking as Tyrell faced Jack. "And now, we're close to unlocking its true power."

"What true power?"

Tyrell grinned. "It's a door, Captain. A gateway through time and space itself. With the Gate, we could travel to any star, planet, or system, at any time, by creating a portal in the universe."

Jack was shocked. "So you're trying to tell me...you created a TARDIS?"

"Yes. Nowhere near as powerful or complex, but yes."

"You can't continue this, Agent. You're meddling with powers you can't possibly comprehend."

Tyrell was clearly offended. "I-" He started to stutter.

But an approaching scientist interrupted Tyrell. "Sir? It's starting now!"

"What's he talking about?" Jack said.

"Well you see, like a TARDIS, the Gate has to be powered by the Time Vortex to work, but we haven't been able to find anything that strong yet." Tyrell explained. "But, for the past several days, our satellites observed several temporal anomalies that have occurred at this spot exactly. And they've been growing exponentially. We've calculated that the anomaly to occur today will provide us with just enough power to fuel the Gate!"

"Hence the city you've built." Jack replied dryly, motioning out to the facility.

"We've brought along every precaution to see this through, Captain Harkness. Trust me, this isn't my first rodeo." Tyrell responded smugly.

"Alright then, care to explain that?" Jack said, pointing to the seemingly darkened building which now had mysterious blue light pouring through the windows. Tyrell laughed in excitement and took off dashing through the building, with Jack following close behind.

As they ran through the Naismith mansion, Tyrell barked orders at everyone he could see. "It's starting. Ok, everyone this is it! Prepare the Gate; we've only got one shot at this!"

Eventually, Jack and Tyrell reached the living room, filled with all manner of computers and monitors. And standing firmly in the center of the room, was the Immortality Gate. Upon further inspection, Jack could see that Tyrell and his men had clearly made several alterations to it, which added to its now silver, much sleeker look.

Tyrell noticed Jack observing the Gate. "We now call it the Infinity Gate, Captain Harkness. And it's going to save the world."

He then looked over to a pretty young blonde. "How much time do we have, Doctor Chase?"

"T-minus thirty seconds, sir!"

Tyrell grinned. "Perfect..."

"Tyrell?" Jack questioned. "There's something wrong with my watch." And indeed, the dials of Jack's watch had seemingly frozen. Just stopped randomly, as if time itself was standing still.

But Tyrell and everyone else in the room didn't take their eyes off of the Infinity Gate. "The anomaly is causing some temporal side-effects, it's no problem." Tyrell answered.

"I don't-"

But Jack too was interrupted and drawn to the Gate, as a small electrical storm had just begun in front of it. Lightning shot across the room, incinerating computers and nearly torching Jack and Tyrell, who ducked to the ground and out of the way, as did Dr. Chase and many other Torchwood soldiers.

The storm seemed to somehow activate the Infinity Gate, which whirred to life. An glowing orb-like sphere began to emerge from the Gate as the storm began to intensify. The sphere began to burn and melt the space around it and, as the sphere faded away and the storm disappeared, a lone humanoid figure materialized crouching on the ground.

Tyrell stood up, out of breath. "What the hell is that?"

But Jack knew what had emerged from the Gate, all too well. It was arguably one of the greatest forces of evil in the entire universe. Jack had combated it before. It was the one of the Doctor's greatest enemies. And although he was disheveled, deteriorating, and clearly aged, his insane grin and eyes intense with fury and malevolence made him unmistakable.

"My God...not him...it can't be...he's dead..."

But Tyrell ignored Jack and began to approach the figure, everyone else in the room regaining their balance after the storm. "Hello. You are trespassing on restricted government territory. Identify yourself."

The figure stood up and laughed evilly before answering the question that Jack himself already knew:

"My name is the Master."

He then raised his hand towards Tyrell, and Jack immediately knew what was going to happen.

"Tyrell, GET DOWN!" He lunged at Tyrell and knocked him aside as the Master fired a blast of electricity from his hand, which instead hit a nearby soldier, incinerating him to death.

The room then erupted in gunfire and madness, as Torchwood soldiers opened fire on the Master, who casually annihilated them with blast after blast of electricity. Scientists ran screaming from the room as Jack worked to escort them to safety.

Tyrell also tried to run but was stopped by the Master, who veritably flew at him, pinning him to the ground. He glanced at the Infinity Gate, which had become activated following the Master's arrival, and then scowled back at Tyrell.

"You humans think that you are capable of using Gallifreyan technology? Pathetic."

And with that, as Tyrell screamed begged for mercy, the Master grabbed him by the throat and unleashed a wave of lightning on him, sending electricity coursing through his frame, and causing his head to explode in a blast of sparks and ash.

But just as the Master laughed gleefully at his work and prepared to aim a blast at the Infinity Gate, destroying it and keeping that kind of power out of humanity's reach, he was stopped dead in his tracks by Jack, who aimed his gun at him, ready to fire.

"Freeze!"

The Master chuckled. "Hello, freak."

Jack smirked. "Hello again, Master. Welcome back to Earth."

"What are you going to do. Shoot me?" The Master taunted. "Your Doctor would never approve."

"Yeah? Well he's not here."

Before he could react, Jack fired a gunshot point blank at the Master's chest, sending him collapsing to the ground in pain. Looking down at the wound, he removed his hand and saw yellow energy begin to pour from the injury.

The Master's eyes widened. "No...No, it's too soon..."

Frantic, he leaped to his feet and shot off into the sky like a rocket, crashing through the ceiling of Naismith Mansion. Running out of the house, Jack looked to the distance and saw the Master crash land into a nearby hill. He quickly jumped into a Torchwood jeep and sped off towards the hill, ordering the remaining soldiers to follow.

"Follow him, quickly! We can't let the Master escape!"

As they arrived at the hill, Jack and the soldiers pulled their guns on the Master, who had collapsed to the gun. Weakly, he struggled to stand up and face the soldiers.

Panting and shaking, the Master looked down at his hands and saw them too glowing in shimmering luminescent yellow energy. Fully aware of his fate, he weakly chucked and smirked with glee at Jack, offering one final taunt:

"H-here...come...t-the drums..."

Having breathed his final words, the Master reached out his hands and his body seemingly exploded in brilliant yellow light, energy pouring from his wrists and hands.

Blinded, the other bewildered soldiers shielded their eyes, except for Jack, who couldn't help but watch. For he knew exactly what has happening:

The Master was regenerating.


End file.
